Crystal Teardrops
by LilyFox
Summary: The elvish princess Silimawyn is different from all other elves. She's the last remnant of the Naira elves, after all of her other people were slaughtered. Takes place in the Valinor after the War of the Ring. LOC


**Crystal Teardrops  
By: Lilyfox**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings that you recognize, they belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien. The only things I claim to be my own are the Naira, any new names and plots behind the names, and the realms in the Valinor. All you have to do is email me and I shall graciously let you use either of these.

**Key:** All elvish words are in italics, and the english translation are in the lil' alligator mouths >(lol! sry inside joke)

**Prologue I**

**2610 Years Before the End of the War of the Ring**

A white gelding ran across the Brown Lands, from the East, as fast as possible. The Brown Lands were dangerous, directly south were the Black Gates to the cursed land of Mordor, directly north lay the Southern tip of the dark forest of Mirkwood. The trail the rider led, ran too close to Dol Guldur for her comfort. The elven maiden, protectively brought the young elfling, who was sitting in front of her in the saddle, closer to her.

She and the elfling both wore plain riding tunics, with a woolen balaclava over their heads, covering their hair and pointed ears. She felt the small child shiver against her even in her wool riding tunics. The elf kicked the flanks of the gelding urging him to go faster.

"_Nornoro Ehten! Nornoro!_" Run on Ehten! Run on!> She gently, but hurriedly whispered to the gelding. She felt unease running through this miserable, barren, land. If she had more time she'd have taken the course that would have led her around the Northern tip of Mirkwood, and then had dropped into Lothlórien from the North. But that would have taken a month or two to complete that journey at the speed she was traveling at now.

No, she had to take the most direct route, to the Golden Woods and back. She had to fly across these plains as if on wings of eagles. Again she looked down at the little elfling, she'd do anything to protect her daughter from the dangers that laid back in the East. She must deliver the elfling to her good friend, Galadriel, Lady of the Galadhrim.

Finally.... she had found her way into Lothlórien, through the south, the guards had recognized her, and were leading her through the city of _Caras Galadhon,_ a city she had known well and visited many times when she had been younger.

The elf had removed her balaclava, her long flowing auburn hair, which she had tried to hide so well on the ride to the sanctuary that _Caras Galadhon_ was, gleamed bright, telling all who saw her, what she was. She was a fire elf from the clan of Naira, and so was her daughter who she carried in her arms. Who also had beautiful auburn hair. The little elfling's head rested on her mother's shoulders her eyes closed, her tiny thumb in her mouth. Looking down at her daughter she couldn't help the swell of pride that flooded her heart at the sight of the elfling. This was why she had ridden for two weeks, nonstop.

The two guards led her to the royal throne room, high in a _mellyrn_ tree. The tree must have been over five thousand years old, it towered over all the other ancient golden trees in the elven city. As she waited for Galadriel to come she let her curiosity get the best of her. She hadn't been in Lórien since before she had been engaged to her husband, which had been over three thousand summers ago. Not much had changed, except the golden trees had grown taller. But the Galadhrim and _Caras_ _Galadhon_ seemed no different with time, they were never changing.

As she contemplated these things she felt the presence of the Lady of the Galadhrim enter, she looked up and saw her good friend, the much respected Lady Galadriel. Her face hadn't changed since last she had seen her, but her eyes, eyes of pristine blue, had grown wiser. Her slightly curled blonde hair was in her tradition style, and she wore a silver and white gown. It seemed like her friend radiated with glowing light.

"Welcome _Tári_ Ainielena Queen> . _Mellonamin_ my friend> , what troubles you for seldom do the Naira travel outside of their realm? Especially the Queen, and I hear you entered Lothlórien from the South, which means you traveled through the treacherous Brown Lands, and with your precious daughter."

"Galadriel, you know I have the sight, unlike you I don't need a magical mirror for them to come, and they are always accurate and cannot be changed. I have seen terrible images of the near future. And I have come to beg you to take in your care the only royal offspring from my husband and me."

** "**What images have you seen that would frighten you so, you were always the bravest of us two Ainielena? And don't be fooled I know how much your daughter means to you, and to completely give her up, I must know what you've seen."

A single tear rolled down the proud queen's cheek, "The time of the Naira are over. The flame elves are about to be slaughtered all killed, by Orcs from the Black Land of Mordor, even if we run to our safehold, _Yánaránárë_. We will be overtaken and all of our kind will pass from knowledge, except one. My daughter, the crowned princess of the Naira is to survive, and be the last survivor of our heritage.

"She is nine decades old, very young, only the equivalent of a nine-year-old to the second born. She will remember very little of what happened. But I need you to take care of her, raise her as a Galadhrim, never let her forget who she truly is though. She will always be of the Naira, the only firstborn with auburn hair and eyes such as her own. You are the only one I truly trust to raise her. I'd fear what would happen otherwise."

The queen was now crying silently, tears flowed down her cheeks, as she held on to the elfling in her arms as if she'd let go the child would disappear. Galadriel rushed to her friend, hugging her whispering soothing words in elvish in her ear, the news Ainielena had just revealed to her brought great sorrow to her, she had many friends among the Naira.

"I will take care of the princess, Celeborn and I have been lonely since Celebrian left to _Imladris _to marry Lord Elrond. And we have worried who we would name our heir. And so that she doesn't forget who she truly was she will be the first ever _aranel_ princess> of the Galadhrim. But why _mellonamin _my friend> do you condemn yourself to death? To return to the East will be the end of you, and I can not bear to think of that." Galadriel looked at her childhood friend with sympathy trying to persuade her to stay with her daughter.

"I can't. I have a duty to my people to stay with them in their time of need. I will pass in the Halls of Mandos with the others in the clan of Naira. The premonition was sent to me by the Valar, for the reason to save my child not myself. My path has been written out, and I will not stray from it because of cowardliness. I know that if you were in my position you'd do the same."

Galadriel just nodded her head as Ainielena gently roused the princess from her quiet slumber. The tiny elfling blinked slowly as she looked at her mother, "_Amil_." Mom.> She wrapped her little arms around Ainielena's neck. "_Amil_ _áva autan_" Mom, don't leave me.>

Ainielena looked at her daughter, resentful but determined to do what she must, "_Yenamin_, my daughter> I must leave you for the time being," She wiped a tear from her eye, as she handed the elfling into Galadriel's arms, "But while your father and I am gone be good to Galadriel. Call her _Varyaramin _my guardian/protector> , for that is what she is to you. She's your savior and remember that always, however mad you are to her or defiant remember that she's saved you."

The elfling looked at her mother with questioning eyes, the little girl realized, not consciously but subconsciously that this was truly the last time she'd see her mother.

Ainielena chocked back tears, trying not to alarm her daughter, "Always remember me, and never forget who you truly are _yenamin _my daughter> , you are the _aranel_ princess> of the Naira, the fire elves. You are Silimawyn, and let no one try to change who you are or your past." Ainielena kissed young Silimawyn's soft cheek, and turned away and rode out of Lothlórien.

_ Tári _Ainielena Queen> was the last of the Naira to be seen before the great slaughter of the redheaded firtborns, an unmerciful massacre that only seconded the slaughter at _Alqualondë_, with as many ballads sang by the Galadhrim of the end of the fire elves, the Naira, as there were for the Swanhaven of the Teleri.

**Prologue II**

**Right After the War of the Ring**

**2000 Years Prior to Chapter I**

Silently an _elleth _elf maiden> crept through the towering forest of golden _mellyrn_ trying not to make a single sound. The leaves shown with the light dew from the early morn. Twas early summer, and spring had brought much rain to the area, making the ground moist and compact with water. The valley in which The Golden Woods lay was, blossoming with new life, the scent of passed rains lingered in the air, sweet to the senses of all.

As the _elleth_ looked around for her next prey, her sensitive ears picked up the snapping of a twig. Her keen eyes looked around searching for the source of the disturbance in the silent golden woods, after a quick glance she picked up the shape of a slender doe drinking from a small, cold, bubbling, stream.

Stealthy she stole over to the clearing where the doe was lazily drinking unaware that the young _elleth _was taking aim at her. The _elleth_ steadily raised her beautifully adorned Galadhrim longbow, taking what was a true aim, straight to the doe's heart. Tensing her bow she got ready to let the taunt bowstring go with a twang. When suddenly far off she heard the fanfares of _Caras Galadhon_ boom across the valley.

The doe startled by the sudden sound looked up finding herself face to face with the _elleth_ and her deadly bow with a drawn arrow, bowstring tensed. The _elleth_ let the bowstring go but she knew it was too late. By the time the arrow had been shot, the doe had known of her presence and had run off deep into the heart of the forest.

The _elleth_ muttered a curse under her breath. She had just lost a perfect opportunity to shoot the doe. And it had slipped out of her hands, like the dusk slipped into twilight without warning. She got up, and went to retrieve her arrow. Scanning the ground, she found it hidden in underbrush. Getting down on the ground she started brushing the different leaves and ferns out of her way so she could get the hidden arrow. Once getting the arrow, she thrust it back into her quiver angrily, and placed her longbow in its carrier on her back.

Suddenly her ears caught the sound of horse hooves galloping not to far from where she was. Startled she tried to find a place to escape, and hide. She grabbed the _mellryn_ branch just over her head, and pulled herself up. From the branch she climbed higher and higher till she had a clear view of the ground below, the famous golden trees of the forest of Lothlórien formed a canopy over her head, letting only a few slivers of light escaped, sending streams of glittering light appearing on the forest floor. Otherwise, the ground was shrouded in a silent shadow.

Suddenly two steeds came in view, one was a Palomino mare, who was a motley of white and tan, with cream-colored mane and tail. The second, an Arabian, who was a proud black stallion, who held his head high, as if a prince. Both mounts were graceful and were horses only meant for a warrior. Speed, agility, and cleverness radiated from the well-bred horses. She concluded that they must be elvish bred mounts.

The two riders wore dark green cloaks of expensive materials, elvish clocks from the look of them from the Silvan elves of the Forest realm, the hoods were up, hiding the riders' features. All she could guess from where she was positioned about these two riders was that they were both elves from their posture, clocks, and horses.

The elf on the black Arabian looked up in the _mellryn_ tree in which she was hiding. His visage was still hidden and the _elleth_ still did not know who these two elves were. "_Mellonamin_ my friend> why do you hide from us? Alas has a hundred years turned you against me?" He pulled off his hood and she was met with a smiling elf, a smile she knew well. His blonde hair was in the customary wood elf braids, and his green eyes looked up in anticipation at the _elleth_.

"Legolas!" The _elleth_ screamed in happiness and surprise. She jumped down eight feet, and landed perfectly with the grace of a cat in front of the two horses and their riders. Legolas had already dismounted his horse, and a beautiful smile graced his face as the _elleth_ ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"_Aiya_ hello> , Silimawyn! It's been too long since last I saw you."

"Legolas it has been too long! Why didn't you come to visit, before you left with the nine walkers? Or when you passed through Lórien?" She gave him a childish pout.

"I've been busy since Estel and Gandalf brought that creature, Gollum, to Mirkwood. And when finally I came to _Caras Galadhon, _after exiting the dreadful Mines of Moria, Lady Galadriel had sent you to _Imlardis_. She told me you needed a scroll from Lord Elrond's library."

"Tis true, but if I had known your paths lead you to _varyaramin _my guardian/protector> Galadriel's realm, I would have postponed my leave."

Legolas gave a laugh and stroked her cheek which his fingers, lingering on her skin longer than needed. The other elf who had just dismounted his horse cleared his throat.

"Oh, Narmosúl! I didn't realize you were here." Silimawyn cried in delight at seeing Legolas's best friend. Narmosúl had his chestnut hair in the same customary wood elf braids, as Legolas did, his hazel eyes were shining with happiness at being reunited with his best friend; it had just been a fortnight ago when Legolas had returned to Mirkwood, now _Eryn Lasgalen_, from the War of the Ring.

"_Aiya Aranel_ Silimawyn Hello Princess>." He bowed down in respect to the crowned princess of Lórien.

Silimawyn smiled, "Please Narmosúl, don't use my title. We are friends and there is no need for formality between us. I've known you as long as I've known Legolas."

Legolas gave a melodious laugh, "Listen to her Narmosúl, if not you might find yourself prey to her wrath." Silimawyn gave a very unladylike snort.

"My wrath isn't that bad!" She stopped to ponder his word,

" Well not as bad as yours anyway, you take up after your father."

"I do not! I'm just stubborn, like you."

Silimawyn rolled her eyes, "So anyway tell me everything, Legolas! Tell me of your travels with the nine walkers and of the War of the Ring."

Giving her a hug and kissing her brow he looked down at her, "Patience Silimawyn, I will tell you everything. How about we go to our waterfall, and I'll tell you everything there."

Smiling Silimawyn looked up at Legolas gazing into his green eyes. They were the color of leaves in the summer, and made her think of the forest of _Eryn Lasgalen_ every time she looked into them. She always thought it funny that he, being a wood elf, would have such eyes. Since his heart held the forest dear, as all wood elves did.

"I'd love to! I haven't been to our waterfall since last you came to Lórien. Are you coming with us Narmosúl, even though I'd wager that you've already heard the tale?"

"You're correct," He smiled but shook his head, "No I have business to attend to with a certain_ elleth _that I haven't seen in a hundred years."

Silimawyn smirked, "Might her name be Tasaraldaiel?"

"I thought you stopped courting her, because she was too brash?" Legolas looked curiously at his best friend.

"Well then they'd make a perfect couple!" Silimawyn exclaimed, "Narmosúl is brash! Tasaraldaiel is brash! Who do you want Narmosúl? To court some little_ elleth_ that is afraid of even kissing you, let alone Narmosúl's fiery personality? Let Tasaraldaiel take care of him. She has a personality to match his!" Legolas and Silimawyn were now in laughing.

"Fine talk about me as if I wasn't here."

"Oh don't worry _mellon _friend> we will." Legolas smirked at his best friend. "I see Silimawyn, that our presence is unwanted here. Lets take my horse since you didn't seem to bring one." He mounted the stately Arabian, named Lérasúl, and Silimawyn followed, her long auburn hair flowing in the wind. Legolas loved her auburn hair, she was the only known elf to have such hair. It was a reminder of her heritage. One that was dead, and she was the sole to carry its history in her blood.

As they galloped off Narmosúl mounted his mare, Amaurea, and looked back at his two friends and chuckled, "And they say they're only friends," he whispered under his breath before galloping in the opposite direction to _Caras Galadhon_.

The two friends were sitting in front of a beautiful waterfall. It was about fifty feet high and it feed from the mountain stream, Léotië. The waterfall was hidden in a grove protected by the ancient trees, and the foothills of the Misty Mountains. The pool shimmered with the light of the sun and was a deep sapphire.

"I can't believe Lord Elrond sent you, of all people, to represent the elves in the Fellowship." Silimawyn sat in front of Legolas who was braiding her hair.

"It was an honor to be chosen by Lord Elrond. And I came back unharmed, so I don't see the problem."

She turned to look at him, "The problem is that you are the Crowned Prince of _Eryn Lasgalen_, and he risked your life. Your father would have been crushed if you'd died, already with the pain he's been feeling because of your mother crossing the Great Sea into the West."

This reminded Legolas of something he'd been wanting to tell her, "Something else happened during my time with the Fellowship."

Silimawyn looked worried, "What?" Concern was evident, laced in her words.

"Lady Galadriel, warned me that once I heard the cry of the seagull my heart would no longer rest in the woods, but I would feel the call of the sea."

Silimawyn gasped and turned to directly face her friend her eyes serching him, "You heard the call after you exited the Path of the Dead with Estel, didn't you?" Legolas gave a small nod. Silimawyn didn't know what to say, she could see the yearning in his eyes. It had never been there before, it frightened her, and she couldn't explain why. She did the first thing that came to mind, she hugged him.

"It's not bad right now; I probably have about a century year before I'll answer the call."

Silimawyn looked up at Legolas with compassion, her life long friend was going through an ordeal, that she could not understand how it felt. She couldn't help him, "I will follow you when you go to the Valinor. When you feel the strain unbearable, I will leave with you."

Legolas looked down at the young _elleth _sitting in front of him, her long auburn hair glowed in the sun's light, her eyes gleamed with worry and love for her friend. Legolas smiled, he loved her eyes, they were so unique. She had light green eyes, the color of fresh mint, silver intertwined with the green iris. Another rare trait in the firstborn. He'd never met another elf with her eyes. It must have come from the Naira as did her auburn hair.

Suddenly he heard her humming softly an unfamiliar tune. "What song are you humming?"

"_Silmë rá Nierninwa_." The light of the Star, Sirius> _  
_

"I'm not familiar with it."

Silimawyn gave a soft laugh, "I wouldn't expect a wood elf to know it." She said teasingly.

"And why not?" Legolas gave a rich laugh. "It's a known fact that we wood elves have the best singing voices than any of the races of elves."

"Because it's an old song written by the Noldor in Quenya. _Varyaramin _my guardian/protector> taught it to me when I had just arrived to the Golden Woods. I was extremely homesick, and a part of me knew I'd never see _amillëamin _ my mother> , _ataramin _my father> , or anyone from my old life ever again. The song has always given me comfort since I learned it."

"Can you sing it to me?"

Silimawyn gave a smile and started to sing the flowing lyrics in the ancient language of the High Elves. And there they stayed at the hidden waterfall, their waterfall, both in each other's arms and Silimawyn's flowing voice enlaced the spot in the Golden Woods with the beauty and magic of the firstborn.

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, I've decided to write a two part Prologue to this fanfic. The second part you might recognize from a story I wrote over half a year ago, and removed after getting too many flames that I wasn't being true to the story... just because I created a second daughter for Lord Elrond. So it took me over half a year but I have come up with a new original plot. This story will take place in the Valinor. I realize this story is a little AU because of my addition of the flame elves, but I feel it doesn't drastically change the original tale of LotR trilogy. Please review and flames are not welcome.


End file.
